Nowadays, as network technology develops more and more, network becomes an indispensable part in life of people gradually. On-line talking, shopping, web browsing, data inquiry, message transmission or interaction in social website and so on, are often performed on network for people.
More fun and convenience may be gained by people in life by means of application of network. For some people, however, the difference between network world and the real world could not be distinguished due to unconscious indulgence in network. These people are capable of talking with others freely in the virtual network world (such as social network), while unconfident in the real world due to lack of experience in directly face-to-face communication with others ordinarily, resulting in gradual estrangement from real life and thus tension or indifference in interpersonal relationship day by day.
Here, how to pull people back to real life from virtual network world and bring social message of virtual network into real life, so as to increase communication topics between persons in real life, further improving interpersonal relationship, is the object that the present invention is intended to achieve.